


Up In Smoke

by adeclanfan



Series: Elizabeth!Verse [28]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will conducts a "session" with Helen's lover, and a few joints turn it into a game of Truth of Dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up In Smoke

Up In Smoke

In honor of National Marijuana Day today, and for @leiriensi who gave me the prompts, I give you this story. Enjoy. 

Warning for pot smoking and make-out action. 

“I thought we were going to have a session tonight?” Will asked. Not wanting to pressure her, but it took Will an hour to find Elizabeth's hiding spot up on the tower roof. He should have tried the roof first, considering it was so popular with everyone. 

The sun was just setting on the horizon and the sky was on fire, red and orange and pink. Elizabeth was lying on a quilt staring up at the sky. To be honest, Will was relieved to see her outside getting some fresh air. It was hard to be annoyed with her knowing this was her first time outside in over a week.

“I'm not in the mood tonight, Will, sorry.”

There were other quilts piled beside her and when Will moved one so he could sit down, he found the bag of weed she had hidden in the folds of material. He studied the rolled joints in the baggy with a frown. “Where did you find pot around here?” He knew for a fact Magnus' lover hadn't left the Sanctuary since she'd come here to recover from her experiences with SCIU. This was a place where she felt safe; He and Magnus were helping her with the nightmares, flashbacks and panic attacks. 

Their sessions had been going well until tonight. Tonight she was not at dinner and nowhere to be found at the appointed time. 

Elizabeth turned her head and looked at him. “There's a potted cannabis plant in Helen's bathroom on the ledge behind the tub.” 

“Really?” That was a surprise, he couldn't really imagine Helen Magnus growing marijuana in her rooms. If he worked in the Sanctuary for fifty years, Magnus would still be a puzzle. 

“Yeah. She said she uses it for calming some of the Abnormals when they get stressed.” Elizabeth frowned at that, obviously annoyed to be one of the stressed Abnormals. He knew she didn't like being treated differently since the rape, but it was hard not to give her extra attention, especially knowing she wasn't doing well. 

Everyone in the Sanctuary network knew she'd been raped and how she'd landed the plane with only voice instructions from Magnus on her iPhone. Something she didn't tell anyone, except him in confidence of their sessions, was that she'd taken a gun and shot her attacker, tried to kill him, and set off the gun battle inside the plane. All three SCIU operatives were dead before the plane touched the earth. It changed the way she thought of herself, and worried it would change the way Magnus and Declan saw her, too. 

The NYC telepaths returned to their Sanctuary and proclaimed Elizabeth a hero to anyone who'd listen. The other young woman who'd been attacked called Elizabeth every other day to check in. Elizabeth didn't see herself as a hero, she saw herself as a murderer. 

Will decided to be direct. “You stood me up to come up here and get high?”

“It wasn't my plan, I guess I just lost track of time.” Will knew she'd been having episodes of “checking out” which were part of the PTSD and not helped by the concussion she suffered during the plane crash. “I'm sorry,” she whispered and a tear slipped from the corner of her eye. 

“Hey, don't cry. I'm not mad; I was worried you got lost or something ate you. It happens sometimes around here.” The joke fell flat, so he opened the bag and pulled out a joint. Using one of the candles she had burning here and there, he lit the end and took a small drag. Elizabeth sat up and Will handed the joint to her. He watched as she took an experienced hit from it. “Is something wrong that I should know about?”

Magnus' fiancee took another hit and nodded. “Declan's coming tomorrow.”

“And that's a bad thing?”

Elizabeth sighed, “I'm not ready to... I can't...” Her voice faltered, and she took another drag on the joint, then handed it back to him. 

“He knows those men hurt you. He isn't coming here expecting sex. Only an idiot would think you could be ready this quickly.”

“What if I'm never ready? What if something inside me is broken now?” Her expression was bleak, miserable. “I don't know what to do.” Then, she groaned, “oh, pot makes me crave chips, and not the flat American kind, I want fries with gallons of ketchup to dip them in...”

Will shuddered. “Gross.”

“Heathen American.”

The last sliver of sun sank below the horizon and the breeze picked up. Will took another thick blanket and used it to cover them. 

“Tell me what the worse case scenario is for you and Declan this week? What scares you most about his visit?”

Elizabeth was quiet for a long time. “What if I can't stand for a man to touch me, even someone I love? I'm afraid I'll freeze up or panic when we starts to get close.” 

“Declan's a good guy. He'll understand.”

Elizabeth lit another joint and took an extra long drag. “He'll freak. I know he's figured out why I came here instead of going back to NYC or London.”

“Because Magnus lets you get high and hang out on rooftops?”

That earned Will a ghost of a smile. “When I'm here, it's easier to hide the fact that I'm terrified to go outside the front doors. What if Addison sends another goon squad?”

“Oh, I don't think you have to worry about Addison. Magnus showed him the results of the rape kits, and some cell phone video recorded by one of the telepaths, and threatened to go to the media about the US government kidnapping and hurting innocent British citizens. I've seen Magnus angry before and it's terrifying. Addison is going to give you and your twin a wide berth. He's not stupid.”

Elizabeth grunted and handed him the joint. “Truth or dare, Dr. Pretty-boy.”

“Truth.”

“Do you think I'm pretty?”

Will released a mouth full of smoke, “Nope, pretty doesn't cover it. You're beautiful. Just don't mention I said that to your lovers or they'll hurt me. My turn... Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

Will smiled as a plan formed in his stoned brain. “Kiss me.”

“Oh bloody hell.”

Will chuckled. “It's even better when you imitate Magnus.” Elizabeth crawled closer to Will and they eyed other. 

“You're very pretty, but why am I kissing you?”

Will smirked, “If you can kiss me, I'm betting you can kiss Declan without melting down.”

“I'm high, so it doesn't really count.” Her breath was warm on his face, her lips less than an inch from his. “Declan won't approve of me spending his whole visit stoned.” She took his face in her hands and pressed cool, soft lips to his. 

No melt down. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Are you madly, passionately, hopelessly in love with Abby?”

Will groaned. Why did she have to ask THAT question? He took his time and thought about it. Madly... yes, passionately... yeah, hopelessly... shit, he was pretty hopeless for Abby. “Yes, to all three.”

Elizabeth collapsed into fits of giggles. “I knew it. She's nice, I approve, although she's way too good for you. Your turn now.”

“Truth or dare?” 

“Truth.”

Will had been waiting to ask this question for at least a year, “How do you manage Magnus AND Declan? They are two of the most type-A personalities I've ever met.”

Elizabeth laughed and Will was glad to hear it. “I'm not very good at managing anything, so I just distract them from their need to be ridiculously overprotective with lots of hot sex. Truth or Dare.”

The buzz from the pot was making him feel bold, “Dare.”

“You kiss me this time.” 

Will smiled wickedly; He pulled her into his arms, cupped her face in his palms and brushed his lips teasingly over hers. Apparently, marijuana had the same arousing effects on sweet Elizabeth. Elizabeth's hands clenched his t-shirt and held him so she could kiss him back. Purely in the interest of helping the young woman face her fears, Will pulled her close and devoured her pouty little mouth. 

Before too long, her hands were roaming over his chest and arms. Very slowly, he lowered her back onto the blankets and his forearm became a pillow for her head. A part of him waited for her to cry fowl or panic as he settled over her, so he kept most of his weight off her upper body. Instead of panic, she clutched at him desperately trying to get her hands on his skin. He peeled his t-shirt over his head and let her run her hands over him. He cupped her breasts through the purple sweater and Elizabeth groaned and arched to meet his touch. 

Will kissed her cheek; then his lips caressed her jawline and she turned her head to give him better access. His hands snaked up under the material and he lifted her sweater so her bare belly could touch his. She sighed, became soft and pliant under him. She definitely had skin hunger touch issues. That drove Will mad. His cock was already aching in his jeans. When she pulled him more firmly on top of her, he rubbed his erection against her thigh shamelessly. 

The sound of the roof door opening sent them both scrambling, Will for his shirt and Beth to hide the baggy with the last marijuana joint. 

“What's all this, then?” Declan said, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Declan! I thought you were coming in tomorrow... Will was just helping me with one of my fears.”

Declan gave her a look, then turned his attention to Will. “Mate, I'm only going to tell you this once, keep your lips off my lover or I'll rearrange your pretty face.”

“Declan...” Elizabeth growled. “He really was helping me.” 

Declan turned his attention back to Elizabeth, “And as for you, 'Lizabeth. Hand it over.” He held out a hand for the baggy she'd stuffed under her sweater. 

“That pot is for Steve and the Sorkel and you bloody well know it. Give the joint to me now and I won't tell Magnus.” 

Elizabeth looked at Will and scowled. “See what I mean?” 

Declan took a threatening step toward his lover; she yelped and handed over the drugs with a huff. “Hit the showers, you two. Magnus will smell the weed on you, and her car is coming through the gate as we speak.”

Will didn't need to be told twice and Elizabeth was right behind him. 

When the roof door closed, Declan lit the last joint and took a drag, smirking to himself. “All too easy.”


End file.
